


Flu Blues

by queenofcheese



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, i can only write drabbles, it's litterally just fluff, like there's no plot or anything, tweek has the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcheese/pseuds/queenofcheese
Summary: His mother sighed as she stared at the beeping thermometer in her hand. She sighed to herself and slowly rubbed his forehead. He was shaking more than normal and his pupils were slightly dilated. His skin had a sheer layer of sweat forming. He was absolutely miserable."It's 101.7. You're staying home today, hon."





	Flu Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I got food poisoning over the weekend so that kinda sucked  
> In response, I came up with this.

_His mother sighed as she stared at the beeping thermometer in her hand. She sighed to herself and slowly rubbed his forehead. He was shaking more than normal and his pupils were slightly dilated. His skin had a sheer layer of sweat forming. He was absolutely miserable._

_"It's 101.7. You're staying home today, hon."_

_He groaned lowly before slipping his head under his comforter. His mother appeared next to him to rub his back soothingly, shushing him. She leaned in to kiss his forehead but stopped halfway when she realized what she was doing. What if he had a strange disease doctor's had never heard of? What if it was some strange uncurable infection and he'd die within three days, like in that horror movie he saw with Craig? His head hurt too much to think about all the possibilities._

_"Would you like some coffee? Or a piece of toast?_

_He opened his mouth to respond "No." but closed it as soon as he felt a wave of nausea suddenly crash over him. He tried to shake his head but it felt as if it was held down by weights. Thankfully, his mother got the hint._

_"Just stay in bed and get your rest. To sooner you feel better, the sooner you can go back to school."_

_It wasn't that he liked school, it was a certain someone AT school. He made a small noise of contentment before his mother turned off the light and closed the door behind her._

* * *

Tweek grumbled to himself as he woke up from a deep-ish sleep. The blonde rubbed his eyes sleepily before turning over to the other side of his bed to get into a comfier position. Before he could actually turn, something blocked him. The blonde froze. He was home alone. Something or some _one_ was in his bed. It could be an estranged murdered from the next town or a government spy sent to track his every move or-

"Hi,"

Or Craig.

He murmured a soft "Hello," and immediately regretted it. He felt a shiver run down his back as he gagged and coughed into his elbow. The last thing he needed was to get someone else sick and face the guilt of it.

"Don't talk, I know you're not feeling well. Uh, I used the spare key under your welcome mat to get in and I've only been here for about 20 minutes. I think that should be all the answers you need."

Tweek nodded and turned back over to his original position. He felt Craig shifting behind him to cuddle, but he stopped him. 

"Don't worry, I got a vaccine like, a month ago," He responded, scooting closer. Well, in that case, Tweek wouldn't feel responsible if Craig ended up sick since it wasn't his fault.But then if he got sick, then it meant the vaccine didn't work! Which meant he could have gotten a vaccine for a completely different disease! Or what if it wasn't a vaccine at all, but a weird microchip thingy to control anyone who has it? Tweek groaned as he clutched his head in pain. He knew he couldn't help it when his thoughts spiraled like that but it was an absolute pain in the ass with a severe migraine. 

Craig seemed to notice this, so he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's forehead, to calm him down...before coughing dryly when realizing he just licked the sweat off Tweek's forehead. Tweek smirked at that, giggling when Craig told him to "Shut up.". 

They stayed cuddled up in each other's arms, Tweek occasionally twitching from the nervousness of getting Craig sick and Craig talking about whatever came to mind at the moment. There was a moment when Tweek fell back asleep in Craig's arms while he was watching trashy talk show videos on his phone. He kept the volume high enough to hear it without using the captions but low enough where the sleeping blonde could be comfortable. It was long before he fell asleep too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY WANTED TO ADD MORE STUFF TO THIS BUT I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO ADD MORE THINGS IN WITHOUT MAKING IT DRAG ON. THIS IS THE SHORTEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND I H A T E IT.  
> (also this is my first sp fic, so please don't hate it too much. kay, thanks.)


End file.
